Faites l'amour, pas la guerre
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [Stucky] Recueil de fics et drabbles, plus ou moins fluffy, ou triste, ou autre, sur le couple que forme Steve et Bucky.
1. La bizarrerie anodine

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite sur le défi du Mois des Fiertés où il fallait écrire la réaction d'un personnage qui se rend compte qu'il n'est pas hétéro.

La bizarrerie, Steve connaissait. C'était un fait.  
Se faire changer en super homme par des rayons aux noms improbables, battre un type avec une tête rouge, c'était juste le début, et Steve aurait dû s'en douter.  
La normalité ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie à partir du moment où il avait décidé d'être plus fort, plus grand.  
Après ça, s'était suivi des choses étranges, et encore plus quand il avait dormi soixante dix ans dans de la glace.

A son réveil, c'était le festival des choses bizarres et parfaitement peu logiques et étranges.

Des soucoupes volantes, de l'argent, du russe.  
Traduisez : des aliens venus envahir le monde à cause d'un dieu alien, un robot cinglé crée par un milliardaire qui a décidé que l'humanité était futile au final, et son Bucky qui parlait désormais russe parce qu'il était bien vivant et surtout contrôlé.  
Bien que Romanoff fut aussi capable de parler russe à volonté.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait le vivre pour y croire.

La bizarrerie, donc, Steve, connaissait. Et si ça ne gommait pas ce qui restait de réalité logique, comme les guerres, les malheurs du monde, la souffrance, et des choses plus joyeuses, comme découvrir que le monopoly n'avait pas bien changé depuis toutes ses années… Ca prenait quand même beaucoup de place dans sa vie.

Alors c'est peut-être pour cette raison, qu'à côté de tout ça, prendre conscience qu'il aimait profondément son meilleur ami, plus que jamais, plus que juste de l'amitié, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.  
Que se sentir bien à ses côtés, plus que juste comme un ami, que ses lèvres lui faisaient envie, que son corps tout entier réveillait en lui des pensées de lit et d'enlevage de vêtement… Ce n'était pas si bizarre.

Que de parler d'homosexualité, ou plutôt de bisexualité – Steve n'oubliait pas Peggy – dans son cas, ne le surprenait pas. Ne le choquait pas.  
Qu'il ne fût pas hétéro ne fut pas un choc.

Ce fut plus le fait de se rendre compte que Bucky était pareil que lui, qu'il pensait comme lui.  
C'était un choc ça. Et c'était plutôt positif. Et pas si mal, quand on voyait ce qu'ils purent alors partager leur amour.

Les bizarreries, la non logique de ce monde, et les choses étranges qui arrivèrent – comme une aubergine géante, voulant régler le problème de surpopulation avec des cailloux, un sorcier aux portails, un fan de lui voulant ses cartes dédicacées, un pays africain pas si pauvre que ça, un gamin araignée, un homme géant… -. Oui, toutes ses choses, à côté de ça, étaient bien plus bizarres qu'un homme qui aime un homme.

Et c'est bien pour ça qu'à peine comprirent-ils tous les deux qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils ne le cachèrent pas.  
Furent-ils encore à l'époque de la guerre que ça aurait pu être compliqué. Mais là, Bucky avait même vu Tony lorgner le derrière de Bruce sans aucune pudeur.  
Alors pourquoi pas ?

C'est comme ça que le monde put croiser ce couple étrange, cette bizarrerie de deux êtres immortels, qui se connaissaient mieux que jamais, et qui s'aimaient plus fort que tout. Main dans la main, le regard rempli d'amour.

En toute normalité et logique.


	2. Le bouquet de fleur

**Note :** Yes ! Fic fluffy, écrite sur « Ca te va bien aussi » du défi des 100 façons de dire je t'aime :D 

Howard regardait ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Avec Steve souriait doucement à celui qui se tenait devant lui. A ce qu'ils avaient sur leur tête.  
Comment ça avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui.

Howard avait reçu un bouquet de félicitations pour une de ses inventions, et n'en ayant pas besoin, l'avait donné aux deux zigotos qui trainaient dans le coin. De jolies isoglossas s'étaient donc retrouvées dans les mains des deux soldats. James Barnes et Steven Rogers. Qui rentraient de mission, et qui avaient besoin de se changer les idées.  
Rapidement, et sans trop savoir comment ils en étaient venus à là, Howard les avait retrouvé avec une couronne de fleur sur chacune de leur tête.

Il tentait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, en se remémorant le moment où il avait commencé à les entendre parler :

\- On ne va pas gâcher ces fleurs  
\- Tiens, regarde si je la prends et que je la mets derrière ton oreille tu deviens presque aussi innocent que ton visage le suggère, punk.  
\- Je ne suis pas innocent ?  
\- Tu es une tête brûlée. Mais est-ce que ça te dispenses d'être innocent ? Hm. Bonne question.

Il les avait entendus rire.

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle la jolie Suzon.  
\- Elle était si jolie que ça ?

Howard releva presque un bout de jalousie dans la voix de Steve. Il se demanda un instant si celui-ci en avait conscience.

\- Tu l'aurais vu ! Mais le mieux c'était sa couronne de fleur. Elle m'a appris à en faire. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Oui, voilà comment Howard avait retrouvé James et Steven avec une couronne de fleur sur leur tête.  
Et le pire, c'était que James ne s'arrêtait pas dans le flirt

\- Ça te va bien sur toi, avait-il déclaré, avec un grand sourire  
\- Tu trouves ? Ça te va bien aussi !

Howard songea « Embrassez-vous au lieu de vous tourner autour », avant de repenser à Peggy, et à sa potentielle réaction.  
Steve accrochait à tous les cœurs.  
Peut-être même au sien.

Howard vit les deux amis se tourner vers lui, et James avec un sourire fit :

\- Tu veux aussi une couronne, Stark ?  
\- Je suis bien trop sobre pour ça.

Puis, avec un rire, il partit, décidant de laisser les deux… Amis ? Tourtereaux ? Ensemble. Levant les yeux au ciel, en entendant James continuer de faire des compliments à Steven, tout en l'embêtant un peu.  
Décidément, ils étaient incorrigibles.

Fin. 


	3. Plus fort

Peut-être que s'il s'était laissé tomber avec l'avion, ce n'était pas que par acte d'héroïsme.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, qui aurait pu être possible. Une suggestion, une idée.  
Le Capitaine, resplendissant de ses couleurs bleues et rouges, avait de quoi être heureux avant que l'avion ne le congèle : il avait Peggy, il avait ses amis, il avait réussi. Mais il n'avait plus Bucky.  
Alors avait-il vraiment réussi?

Dans la glace, il n'avait pensé à rien, parce qu'il dormait. Mais dans son sommeil il avait rêvé, un peu. A son réveil, il ne s'était rappelé de rien. Ce songe avait disparu de sa mémoire.  
Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il voyait Bucky, qu'ils discutaient. Que Bucky lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un punk, une racaille qui devrait faire attention à lui, au lieu de se sacrifier à se faire taper par des brutes pour défendre les plus faibles.  
Bucky qui lui souriait, Bucky qui lui rappelait des bons souvenirs. Bucky et ses clins d'oeil. Bucky.  
Tout plein de Bucky.

Et à son réveil, plus rien, parce que le monde était différent, et qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'attraper ce rêve pour s'en rappeler.  
Et ce monde si différent, manquait de Peggy - qui était trop vieille pour être réellement elle -, de ses amis, de ses repères. De Bucky.

Parfois, Steve avait l'impression qu'il était toujours là. Quelque part. Près de lui.  
Comme s'il était la force qui lui permettait de prétendre que tout allait bien, que si les aliens attaquaient la Terre ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle guerre. Qu'il restait ce capitaine d'armée qui saurait gérer.  
Mais Bucky continuait de lui manquer. Il avait besoin de lui, si fort.  
Que ferait-il sans son repère ? Sans quelqu'un pour le disputer ? Pour se chamailler avec ? Pour lui rappeler les plaisirs de la vie ?  
Même Tony Stark n'arrivait pas à le remplacer.

Alors c'est pour cette raison, que lorsque Steve comprit que Bucky était là, il s'accrocha comme jamais à lui. Parce qu'il était la marque de son passé, mais pas que.  
Parce qu'il aurait pu se le cacher pendant des jours, des années, qu'il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté. Parce que Bucky était bien plus qu'un nom, qu'un visage, qu'un meilleur ami.  
Et il lui était impossible de se mentir, même en prétendant aimer encore Peggy, même en prétendant aimer un peu ce Tony Stark qui l'agaçait autant qu'il l'appréciait.  
Steve aimait Bucky, bien plus fort qu'il ne le devait. Plus fort, toujours plus.

Peut-être que s'il s'était laissé tomber dans l'avion, c'était aussi un acte de désespoir.

De rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Et à présent, il pouvait le sauver. A présent il pouvait le récupérer. Et tant pis si Bucky ne se rappelait pas, Steve savait quelque part au fond de lui : Bucky l'aimait aussi. Ils avaient le même regard, la même façon d'agir, à l'époque où tout n'avait pas encore basculé, où tous les deux n'étaient pas encore tombé  
Et il l'aimerait toujours plus fort pour qu'il s'en rappelle.  
Si fort, qu'un jour, alors, Bucky recouvrerait la mémoire.

Et si ça ne marchait pas, eh bien, il restait encore l'acte "héroïque", l'acte du désespoir.  
Si Bucky ne serait plus jamais Bucky, alors Steve n'avait plus à être Steve.  
Parce que Steve sans Bucky, c'était moins fort que Steve sans sérum.  
C'était Steve sans Steve.  
C'était la fin.


	4. Je te suivrais

Ceux qui les voyaient, avaient cette impression de dissonance. Autant par leur apparence, que par leur apparent caractère. L'un était blond, petit, tandis que l'autre était grand, brun. Ils n'avaient que leurs yeux bleus en commun. L'un semblait si fragile, l'autre si excentrique.  
Et pourtant, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et Bucky était toujours là pour sauver les miches de Steve quand il lui arrivait de provoquer une énième personne.

\- Mais Bucky, il était désagréable avec quelqu'un...  
\- Et faisait bien deux têtes de plus que toi. Tu devrais faire attention à tes fesses, punk, je serais pas toujours derrière toi

Pourtant, James savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance en son meilleur ami. Que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait il le suivrait. Preuve en est, qu'il savait pour les manigances de son ami, pour les nombreuses fois où il avait tenté de rentrer dans l'armée sans y parvenir. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dénoncé. Et ce, même quand lui-même devint un sergent sans grande difficulté.  
Et Steve, de son côté, n'était pas du genre à sortir et à aller voir les filles, pourtant, il suivait toujours Bucky dans ses aventures.

Puis ils se séparèrent. James dû partir à la guerre, Steve se retrouva seul. Et bien qu'il obtienne le moyen de devenir plus fort, Bucky lui manquait. Il n'avait personne à suivre dans quatre cent coups, et il n'y avait personne derrière lui à le suivre pour l'empêcher de provoquer les mauvaises personnes.

Alors, ça n'avait rien de surprenant que quand Steve apprit pour l'état de James, il fonça, prêt à tout pour lui.  
On lui aurait appris que Bucky était en enfer, que Steve y serait allé, suivant les traces de celui qui était plus que son meilleur ami, qui était bien trop important pour que leur relation soit décrite. 

Cela paya.  
Il le sauva.  
Après ça, ce fut James qui ne cessa de le suivre dans ses combats contre Hydra.  
Ils étaient comme des inséparables, vous cherchiez James ? Si vous trouviez Steve, vous trouviez James. Et inversement.  
Ils se suivaient, ne se décollaient pas.

Et quand Bucky tomba, Steve aurait tout donné pour tomber avec lui. Prendre sa main. Le serrer contre lui.

Mais ce fut la seule fois où il ne le suivit pas.

Quoique.

Quelques temps plus tard, Steve tomba à son tour. Et s'il pensa à Peggy, il pensa aussi, avec un sourire, qu'enfin, il suivait son Bucky, même jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Qu'il ne le quitterait plus. Et qu'il comptait bien le retrouver une fois mort.

L'avion tombait toujours plus.  
Il ferma les yeux. Et se jura de fouiller le paradis ou l'enfer pour être avec lui.


	5. Se souvenir

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF sur le terme « Dense » (pour savoir ce qu'est la nuit du FOF, mp moi :D)Ma vie a commencé par un combat.

\- Non, je ne me rappelle pas.

C'était souvent ce que Bucky déclarait, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était Bucky mais que tout ne lui revenait pas en tête.

Steve et lui étaient assis dans un canapé, et il s'efforçait de tout lui rappeler. Ils abordaient le sujet des vacances. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps que les souvenirs étaient denses.

Steve lui demanda de fermer les yeux, Bucky ne comprit pas en quoi ça serait mieux. Mais il le fit, et ne vit pas que Steve en avait souri.

Le Capitaine vint ouvrir la malle aux souvenirs, celle qui faisait plaisir. Il parla du seul été à la plage, celle où ils étaient en bas âge. Déjà ils se connaissaient, déjà ils s'adoraient. Il parla du château de sable, de cette vieille dame aimable, qui leur avait à chacun donné une glace, qu'ils avaient mangé comme deux voraces. Il lui rappela le bruit de l'eau, ses vagues et son halo. Il lui rappela le moment où ils avaient fait la course, celui où ils avaient trouvé un nounours. Le moment où ils l'avaient rendu à un enfant, celui où ils avaient été fiers d'être plus grands. Steve parlait sans arriver à s'arrêter. Il avait tant de choses à raconter.

Il conta aussi le moment de Noël gelé, où le froid les avait gagné. Celui où ils étaient plus âgés, et se trouvait en pleine guerre mais en congé. Ce moment de pause, où tout le monde se repose. Rare moment, unique, sans devoir contrer un être tyrannique.

Il y avait eut Peggy qui leur avait appris la danse, il y avait cet amour si dense. Mais Steve ne précisa pas si cet amour était pour Bucky ou s'il se trouvait être pour Peggy.

Pourtant Bucky au fond de lui, avait parfaitement su et comprit.

Au bout d'un moment il rouvrit les yeux. Ça semblait lui revenir, ces souvenirs merveilleux.

Il se rappelait qui il était et ce qu'il aimait.

Qui il aimait.

Par-delà les souvenirs de vacances, de bêtises de l'enfance, il avait retrouvé ce qui avait son importance.

\- Je me rappelle maintenant.

Steve n'avait pas encore compris. Naïf, il pensait que Bucky se souvenait simplement sans rien et sourit.  
L'unibrassiste en profita pour l'embrasser. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas lui raconter.  
Combien ils s'étaient aimés, combien de tendresse ils avaient partagé. C'était sa propre malle aux souvenirs, ce qu'il y avait les pages de ces vacances aux sourires.  
Et ce baiser c'était pour les jours à venir, les prochaines vacances à profiter de l'avenir.  
De l'amour et de son Steve.  
De ces futurs moments très tendres, aux allures créatives.


	6. Un idiot

**Note :** Fic écrite durant la nuit du FOF avec pour thème « Intrus » (pour plus d'infos, mp moi :D)

Quel imbécile. Quel petit imbécile. Il fallait toujours être derrière lui, l'arrêter, l'empêcher, le retenir. Ce petit minuscule Steve qui se pensait plus fort que tout le monde parce qu'il avait un courage aussi large qu'il était petit.

Il avait l'air ridicule, ce petit brin de blond qui toussait assurément tout le temps, et qui parfois ne pouvais même pas se lever parce que son corps avait déclaré qu'il était même trop faible pour exister.

Quel imbécile, et maintenant Bucky devait l'aider. Il se faisait toujours du mouron pour lui. Il devait toujours être derrière lui. Sauf que cette fois, Steve s'en était pris à plus gros que lui. Largement plus gros. Que même James n'avait rien pu faire et qu'il avait du retourner chez eux pour y chercher de quoi se défendre réellement. Il fouillait les tiroirs, paniqué, et pressé, prêt à vite retourner dans la bataille avec le nécessaire.

Quand il entendit un bruit. Comme la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre parce que Bucky n'avait pas pensé à la verrouiller. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était là qu'un instant et...Et maintenant, il se disait que les types que Steve avait affronté l'avait peut être suivi.

Sauf qu'ici, c'était son appartement à Steve à lui. Leur refuge, pour s'éviter les ennuis. Il n'était pas bien loin de la bataille, ni dans un quartier bien protégé. Autant dire que si l'intrus attaquait James, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un s'en rende compte et prévienne la police.

Bucky s'arrêta, mettant enfin la main sur l'arme dont il avait besoin. Il se fit silencieux. Plus discret qu'un chat. Avançant prudemment, il arriva doucement vers la porte, et là, enfin, il se mit à découvert et visa prêt à attaquer. Il leva le bras et...

\- Steve ?!

Parce que c'était bien lui. Amoché, le nez qui saignait, et une griffure sur le visage, mais il était là devant lui.

\- Désolé, Buck'. Je leur faisais face, la police est arrivée, ils ont tous fuis alors je suis rentré...  
\- Oh.  
\- Tu n'as pas pu participer du coup...  
\- Punk.

Ce "punk" signifiait tout un tas de chose. D'abord il y avait dans son intonation un soupçon de "il faut toujours que tu veuilles régler tout par toi-même, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de vouloir te battre ?" et un autre fond de "Tu aurais pu attendre que j'arrive et que je leur fasse la peau" jusqu'à "J'ai cru que tu étais un intrus j'ai manqué de te frapper".

Mais dans l'ensemble, Bucky fut rassuré et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher son arme et serrer le minuscule blond contre lui.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot.  
\- Oui, mais je suis ton idiot.  
\- Voilà...Mon idiot.

Bucky souffla doucement dans la nuque de Steve en pliant légèrement les genoux pour l'atteindre, et se sentit rassuré. Il n'était plus inquiet, et il n'y avait pas d'intrus. Juste son blond préféré et un peu trop déterminé.


	7. Le baiser guérisseur

Dans les comédies romantiques, autant le dire, c'est très pratique, le moment où tout semblait devenir intéressant, ces moments importants… C'était souvent le baiser. Celui où les deux protagonistes ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Et lentement, leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

Alors survenait parfois un obstacle, sauf si on était à la fin. Les lèvres se touchaient alors.

Le baiser, c'était quelque chose de magique, ça offrait du plaisir, de l'amour, sauf à ceux qui en étaient allergique.  
Mais surtout, il y avait un baiser spécial, celui où tout battait son plein, où on ne pouvait pas faire mieux après. Le moins anodin des baisers.  
Celui qui guérissait tout. Le baiser magique, qui réveillait les princesses endormies, ou qui soignait les blessures du coeur.

Alors, Steve constatant que de toute évidence, le moment était venu - son moment ! - il s'approcha de Bucky. Bucky qui ne voulait plus être Bucky, et qui insistait pour ne plus l'être, allant jusqu'à étrangler les gens juste pour ça.

Steve, qui voulait ce moment tant attendu.  
Et ce, même si sa comédie romantique ressemblait plus à une mauvaise blague et à un film d'action.

Il embrassa Bucky.  
Ce baiser, il le voulait tellement. Avec un peu de chance, avec sa gueule de prince charmant, ça fonctionnerait réellement, et Bucky redeviendrait comme avant.


	8. La chaleur de ton corps

Dehors, il neigeait. Steve était collé à Bucky, sous la couverture. Son corps minuscule, blotti contre celui plus fort de son petit ami. De son amant secret. De cet homme dont la relation avec lui n'aurait pas été approuvée si ça se savait.  
Il avait froid, parce que dehors, il faisait froid, et que son corps si fragile ne faisait pas un bon thermomètre. Il éternua. Bucky le serra un peu plus, collant sa tête contre lui doucement, embrassant le haut de sa tête, murmurant :

\- Ca va aller, Stevie. Tu peux surmonter ce froid. Tu fais face à pire d'habitude.  
\- ...Je vais faire comme je peux...Mais il fait vraiment froid cet hiver.  
\- J'avoue... Mais ça va aller.

Et, constatant un peu plus tard que Steve semblait toujours avoir froid, James alla lui chercher une seconde couverture. Et un pull. Et des chaussettes chaudes. Et un chocolat chaud. Se sentant comblé, Steve eut un petit sourire amoureux.

\- Tu es le meilleur.  
\- Bien évidemment, affirma Bucky en souriant doucement  
\- Mais tu sais ce qui me tiens réellement chaud ? demanda doucement le blond  
\- Hm ?  
\- C'est quand tu te colles contre moi.

James eut un grand sourire en entendant ça, et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son petit ami sous les couvertures, à nouveau. Le serrant doucement, tendrement, alors qu'ils observaient tous les deux la neige tomber. Ils étaient bien là, sous cette chaleur luttant contre le froid du dehors.  
Steve embrassa un peu Bucky, et resta bien contre lui. Là, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais froid, tant qu'il avait son Bucky pour lui.

Fin.


	9. S'accrocher

**Note :** C'est un peu UA je crois, parce que Bucky est très Bucky plus que Soldat D'Hiver, mais passons.

Parfois, aimer ça rendait un peu bizarre. Steve en faisait les frais chaque jour. Il n'y pouvait rien, si son amour débordait, et lui donnait des ailes qu'il n'avait pas. Sauter pour sauver la personne qu'on aime sans parachute, ça n'était pas quelque chose de "normal". Et déjà que de base le capitaine n'était pas tout à fait du genre à faire des "actes normaux", quand ça concernait une personne qu'il aimait, c'était pire.

Et alors que Steve ne comprenait pas qu'il était amoureux de Bucky Barnes, son meilleur ami, lui, s'en rendait bien trop compte.

Surtout quand Steve se jetait dans un volcan pour venir l'attraper et le ramener à la maison.

Ou quand il traversait un pont invisible, par la seule force de ses jambes, en enjambant un vide entre deux montagnes, juste pour le rattraper et le ramener à la maison.

Bucky savait que peu importe le moyen, Steve était prêt à le sauver et à la ramener à la maison. C'en était au point, où, lorsqu'il partait en mission, il vérifiait trois fois ses bagages. On ne sait jamais. Steve aurait été capable de reprendre sa minuscule taille d'origine, juste pour veiller sur son meilleur ami.

Mais il n'y avait pas Steve dans ses bagages, quand il les referma une dernière fois. Alors qu'il alla pour traverser la porte de sortie, une silhouette blonde massive se tenait devant lui. Avec un air digne du plus mignon des chiots. Bucky le regarda, presque désespéré du comportement borné de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? lui demanda son meilleur ami

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Tu n'as pas une mission, toi aussi ?

\- Oui mais sans toi...

\- Punk. Tu te débrouilleras bien. Avec ou sans parachute.

Cette "insulte" si douce aux oreilles de Steve, le fit lui arracher un sourire. Puis soudain, un baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Le laissant extatique, et plus que surpris. Bucky eut un air amusé en voyant l'air du blond, et ramassa ses bagages.

\- Ca devrait te tenir pour jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Et ne dis pas que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, même Natasha a fini par commencer à élaborer un plan pour que tu en prennes conscience, je ne fais que l'épargner.

\- Oh. Oh, ne trouva que ça à répondre, un Steve ébahi, confus, et un peu content tout de même

\- Ca ira, Steve. Je vais revenir, tu auras la suite de ce baiser.

Bucky lui fit un léger clin d'oeil, prit ses affaires et partit. Mais il savait une chose : maintenant, Steve risquait de vouloir encore plus le sauver de la moindre situation, juste pour profiter de ses lèvres...Et en un sens, au vu du goût des lèvres du blond, il savait qu'il voudrait la même chose.


End file.
